


Playing Games

by txorakeriak



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Double Entendre, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits are hard to kill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

Sands cursed through gritted teeth.  
  
It had been a fucking long time since he had been in Mexico. And now those fucking people dared to serve him a _puerco pibil_ that tasted of fucking paper.  
  
At least the last bit of it. The rest had been excellent. Way too excellent.  
  
With a grimace, he peeled the nuisance out of his mouth. It was a note. Whoever had put it in there, risking for it to be mindlessly chewed to pieces, deserved a crotch shot. A badly-aimed one.   
  
Sans walked to the bar, put the note on the dirty surface, grabbed the bartender by his collar, pulled out his gun and pressed it against the man's temple. “Read that.”  
  
The answer, though weak, came immediately. “ _¿Todavía te sientes muy arraigado a tus tradiciones, mi amigo? Entonces venga, dispárame. El M._ ”  
  
The bastard!  
  
Ignoring the now dead man behind the bar, Sands left the restaurant. He would shoot the bloody Mariachi. With the right weapon for the right occasion.  
  
With a smug grin on his face, he leant back against the wall and slid his hand into his jeans, sensually starting to practice. 

**Author's Note:**

> The note says "Are you still tied to your traditions, my friend? Then come and shoot me."  
> Originally published on 31st-Mar-2005 09:29 pm.


End file.
